Non ça s’peut pas
by lasurvolte
Summary: Shikamaru et Temari sont ensembles et amoureux, oui mais pour combien de temps ? Estce que vraiment amour rime avec toujours ?  [shikatema]


**Titre :** Non ça s'peut pas

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Bonjour je me présente, je suis Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur de ces bestioles… Non je déconne, je suis Mari, donc ils ne sont pas à moi. La chanson c'est _Non ça s'peut pas_ de Clarika

**Résumé :** Shikamaru et Temari sont ensembles et amoureux, oui mais pour combien de temps ? Est-ce que vraiment amour rime avec toujours ?

**Genre :** Songfic

**Couple :** ShikaTema

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

**Note 2 :** j'ai appris dernièrement que les songfics étaient interdites sur mais vu le nombre que j'ai fais, et le nombre que j'ai lu, n'est-ce pas stupide ? En tout cas, je suis bad, et brave les interdits, tant pis. (Si vous voulez me dénoncer je lâche sur vous un Gaara enragé nourrit au yaourt depuis 3 semaines !!! lol)

* * *

Les gens ils disent que l'amour c'est éternel, que c'est pour toujours. Mais au final, c'est juste une belle histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les faire rêver, leur faire croire que le monde est beau. Mais quand on grandit, on se rendait compte de la vérité… L'amour c'est pas éternel.

_Ca s'peut pas qu'ca dure toujours  
Ca s'peut pas_

_C'est trop fort, c'est trop pur  
Notre amour là_

Shikamaru et Temari étaient tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre tout à fait par hasard. Parce qu'ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre à l'examen chuunin ou parce qu'ils avaient été ensemble pour se battre contre Tayuya. Peu importe comment cela était arrivé, toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui ils s'aimaient. Oui mais pour combien de temps ?

- Nullos, compte pas sur moi pour te supporter tous les jours

- Pareil de mon côté, l'amour c'est trop galère…

_Ca s'peut pas qu'ca dure encore  
Ca s'peut pas  
Quand les astres seront mort  
Tout le tralala_

Quand l'un dormait sur un toit, l'autre réparait son gigantesque éventail. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de paroles entre eux, ou alors juste pour se dire des trucs pas toujours super sympa. Leur amour ne tenait peut-être qu'à un fil, qu'à une étoile, parce que c'est tout neuf, tout brillant. Il finirait par se lasser de toujours se taire, alors leur amour mourrait aussi facilement qu'il était né.

_Ca s'peut pas y'a trop d'bonheur  
Ca s'peut pas  
L'amour le vrai, un jour y meurt  
Y reste pas_

Mais ils étaient heureux ensembles, disons qu'ils avaient trouvés un équilibre parfait, un petit génie et une parfaite calculatrice. Une enquiquineuse de première avec un fainéant qui préfère roupiller que faire la conversation. Leurs insultes c'étaient comme des mots d'amours. C'était leur façon de s'aimer. C'était bien le problème justement… Tout le monde sait que quand on est heureux, trop heureux, tout finit par être détruit…

_On se tient fort la main  
En marchant sur des parkings  
On se dévore des yeux  
Sous la lune sanguine_

Et puis quand ils pouvaient se voir, quand Temari était à Konoha, quand Shikamaru était au village du sable, la nuit ils se baladaient main dans la main, ils se regardaient fixement. Ils s'aimaient passionnément. Alors ils y croyaient au « pour toujours et à jamais ».

- Gros nullard, je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime, la furie !

_Et on s'croit plus malin  
Et on n'a peur de rien  
Et on s'croit plus malin  
Et on n'a peur de rien…_

Parce qu'après tout, eux ils étaient différents, ils s'aimaient vraiment, ils feraient pas les mêmes erreurs que les autres.

_Ca s'peut pas qu'ton coeur s'emporte  
Ca s'peut pas  
Dans dix ans, derrière la porte  
Au bruit d'mes pas_

Quand Temari arrivait à Konoha, Shikamaru le savait immédiatement, comme si son odeur s'infiltrait dans l'air. Quand Shikamaru arrivait chez elle, Temari le savait immédiatement aussi, comme si elles pouvaient entendre ses bruits de pas même à des kilomètres. Mais un jour, s'ils vivaient ensembles, ils s'habitueraient. Il n'y aurait plus cette joie dans leur cœur de sentir l'autre arriver.

_Ca s'peut pas qu'j'te fasse des choses  
Ca s'peut pas  
Quand j'serai fripée, pleine d'arthrose  
Ridée, tout ça_

Et puis quand Temari sera vieille, elle sera sûrement beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup moins attirante. Elle était persuadée que Shikamaru ne voudrait plus l'embrasser passionnément comme maintenant. Elle serait sûrement trop moche pour lui.

_Ca s'peut pas qu't'aies pas un jour  
Ca s'peut pas  
Pour un autre, les yeux d'l'amour  
Tu m'oublieras…_

Shikamaru serait vieux aussi. Il se fichait d'être beau ou non, mais sa Temari regarderait sûrement les petits jeunes, les plus attirants, elle le laisserait, l'abandonnerait, pour un homme plus beau, plus classe.

_On se tient fort la main  
En marchant sur des parkings  
On se dévore des yeux  
Sous la lune sanguine  
Et on s'croit plus malin  
Et on n'a peur de rien  
Et on s'croit plus malin  
Et on n'a peur de rien…_

- Mais non idiot, je me fiche de la jeunesse et de la beauté

- Mais non la chiante, je t'embrasserai toujours pareil…

Et ils se rassurent, et ils se jurent l'éternité. Parce que eux ils sont différents des autres, eux ils sauront s'aimer plus longtemps, eux ils ne sont pas comme le reste du monde.

_Mais ca s'peut pas que y'ait plus un jour  
Ca s'peut pas  
Tout c'bonheur, tout cet amour  
Tout c'tralala_

C'est parce qu'ils ont confiance, parce qu'ils sont jeunes, leur amour restera toute la vie, parce que y a pas de raison que ça disparaisse un jour. Ils sont heureux ensembles, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sépareraient ? Shikamaru dormait moins longtemps et Temari s'occupait moins de ses éventails, ils essaiyaient de se voir plus souvent, de s'aimer plus fort. Ca durera forcément pour la vie…

_Ca s'peut pas qu'il y'ait pas encore  
Ca s'peut pas  
Quand les astres seront mort  
Nous deux, tout ça_

Et même si les étoiles s'éteignent, même si le soleil meurt, ils s'aimeront encore, tant qu'ils seront tous les deux il y aura un toujours.

_Ca s'peut pas ouais dis le moi  
Qu'ca s'peut pas  
Que notre amour, à nous y meure  
Allez, y restera_

- Vas-y dit le moi que toi et moi c'est pour l'éternité

- C'est galère ça…

- Tu veux que je t'étrangle ?

- Ok ! Ok ! Nous deux c'est pour l'éternité…

_On se tient fort la main  
En marchant sur des parkings  
On se dévore des yeux  
Sous la lune sanguine  
Et on s'croit plus malin  
Et on n'a peur de rien  
Ouais on s'croit plus malin  
Ouais on n'a peur de rien  
Peur de rien…_

Parce qu'ils sont jeunes encore, et qu'après tout on leur a toujours raconté qu'amour rime avec toujours. Alors main dans la main ils affronteront la vie, ensemble. Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi pas demander à Tsunade et à Gaara le Kazekage de leur donner une mission en commun ? Ensemble, loin et longtemps, rien que tous les deux.

- Pff l'amour c'est galère

- La ferme le nul

- Moi aussi je t'aime Temari

- T'as intérêt de m'aimer pour la vie !!

Parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres. Eux deux c'est pour toujours, et après, et après, et après…

_Et on s'croit plus malin  
Et on n'a peur de rien_

Fin !

L'autatrice : un petit shikatema… Ca faisait longtemps. Tout à coup en entendant cette chanson je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? »

Sasuke : hourra, naruto et moi sommes tranquille

Shikamaru : galère

Temari : c'est gnangnan ton truc là

L'autatrice : oui… Dit Temari ? Je peux te faire un câlin ?

Temari : ieurk, reste loin de moi ou je te fous un coup d'éventail

Shikamaru : touche à ma belle et je me réveille pour te tapper

Temari : j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre gros nul

Shikamaru : ah… les filles

L'autatrice : c'est beau l'amour…


End file.
